


Not A Secret Anymore

by sickoi



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickoi/pseuds/sickoi
Summary: When two best friends get to the point of never confiding again, one of them hides a secret. In this case, it is Michael De Santa (or Townley) who has a great secret within him, which he must protect from Trevor. But T is too stubborn to give up so easily, and he doesn't care if “curiosity killed the cat.”[the story is set during the game, when Amanda and her children decide to break away from Michael and his reckless life a bit.]
Relationships: A little bit of Michael De Santa/Reader, Trevor Philips/Reader
Kudos: 26





	1. I – I don’t wanna say anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first fandom story, and I hope you like it.  
> Although there are already many Trevor x Reader, I still decided to write this spontaneous idea and publish it. There will be also ideas for Michael and my favourite, Franklin. Stay tuned and enjoy!

**_ Not A Secret Anymore _ **

After the umpteenth robbery ended well, Michael and Trevor were ready to go home. Adrenaline flowed into their veins and made the heart pump to the maximum. Despite the experience, this feeling was always the same. 

“Another tucking hit, baby!” The old psychopath couldn’t refrain from euphoria, howling with joy. He turned up the stereo volume and started singing the first song he heard, not caring if he knew it or not. 

The grumpy man, however, was different: he had his eyes glued to the phone, as if he were waiting for a message or a call. It didn't take Trevor long to notice the strange behavior.

“Sugartits, what the fuck are you thinking?” he said, “we took another scary shot and you look like someone who has just forgotten the name of his favorite porn.”

Michael rolled his eyes and snorted, before giving an answer to his best friend, “I'm fine, T. I'm just waiting for an important call.” 

The psycho laughed loudly, patting his friend on the shoulder, “Amanda silicone-tits and your children have recently left and you already find a way to replace them? I didn't expect it from you, Mikey.”

“Hey! It's not what you think, you perverted maniac. She is simply an old friend.” Michael said, pointing the finger at Trevor.

“So why don't you tell me who she is? Are you afraid that I know her?” 

The tension was rapidly increasing, all because he wanted to keep a secret identity. T knew there was something wrong with his friend and he had to find out what.

“You don’t know her.”

It was Mike's phone that stopped the cut-here man. The call had arrived. 

The man wasted no seconds and accepted the call, bringing the phone close to his ear, “Hi! I’m coming!” 

Trevor came as close as possible to listen to the interlocutor's voice, but the closer he got, the more Michael tried to get away. The conversation didn't last long, but it was enough to bring M.'s good mood back.

“I don't know what's going on Mike, but whatever it is, I'll find out.” 

Before responding to that threat, the faking dead man swallowed a large knot stuck in his throat, “Well, then...take me to my house.” 

The rest of the trip was done in total silence, neither of them dared to speak anymore. They both knew they were on the razor's edge of a stupid fight. In their lives they had shared any secret, any pain. But this time it was a totally different matter. 

As soon as we arrived in front of the De Santa residence (or Townley), Michael got out of the vehicle automatically, waving goodbye to his best friend. 

“Have fun with your special company, Mikey.” 

Trevor's tone was hard and angry, perceptible to anyone. M, to be one hundred percent sure, watched him drive out the gate in the escape car; It didn't take long for De Santa to rush to his home and prepare the necessary for the guest. 

A new suit from his favorite clothing store, expensive wine and dinner, and a house in perfect order. Everything was perfect!

Too bad, however, that Trevor wasn't the type to give up so easily. Parked the car in a safe place not too far away, he approached Michael's home without arousing suspicion. Climbing the gate, he began to walk around the house, waiting to see who the heck was the long-awaited guest. But when that person finally arrived, T was so speechless, he couldn’t believe his eyes.


	2. II – Hurt me.

**Not A Secret Anymore**

When the doorbell rang, both men's hearts rose in their throats. Michael cleared his throat before opening the door.

"Mikey, how long!" the girl had a beautiful smile on her face and as soon as she stepped into the house, she hugged one of her old friends. 

"(Y/N), you don't know how much I missed you." 

The two looked from head to toe to see how much time had changed them. Although nine years had passed, they still felt like two teenagers. Trevor was there torturing his hands and lower lip as he wanted to intervene. He couldn't believe his best friend was trying again with his beloved but ex-girlfriend. The two hadn’t broke up because they no longer loved each other, but because T inside knew that it would be dangerous for both of them. And it was true that despite all the years that have passed, the sight of that woman made his heart beat like the first time. Although he never expected such a low blow from Michael. He would have waited for the right moment to act.

“Where is Amanda? And the guys?” (Y/N) looked around that huge house, noticing every detail. Not that she hadn't seen such large villas, but she certainly didn't expect this from his fake – dead friend.

“Let's say Amanda took a vacation...” Michael tried to spread his shirt collar as if he was suffocating, “nothing to worry about!”

“Don't tell me you're back in the business, Mike.” 

“Me? What are you going to think?” 

M gave an embarrassed laugh, trying not to blow everything up because of an argument. The woman understood the man's discomfort and changed the subject. He hadn't changed at all, not even in character. 

“What are we eating? I’m so hungry.”

“Oh, right. Follow me, I also ordered a movie to watch over dinner.” 

As she followed him into the other room, a noise from outside attracted the attention of (Y/N); She looked up in the direction of the window, but found nothing strange. She didn't think about it too much, she didn't want to ruin the evening with some strange paranoia and went back to Michael. Trevor's breath disappeared for a few seconds, only to return when he was sure he wasn't being heard. Sometimes his stealth clashed with his anger, transforming him like an elephant in a crystal shop. Normally, in similar situations, the psychopath would have already broken through everything, giving voice to his aggression. This time, however, no; he wanted to witness every single moment.

The two friends were on the sofa laughing and joking, paying little attention to the movie on TV; It was moments like these that made up for lost time and distance.

Mikey, by the way, had always had the habit of putting his finger in the wound, perhaps for the desperate attempt to have security. 

“Um, (Y/N)...you haven't heard from you know who?”

The woman's smile disappeared in the blink of an eye as soon as she understood who M was referring to. 

“Do you mean Trevor?” At the sound of her name spoken by her, Trevor raised his ears like a Doberman ready to listen.

Her empty whiskey glass was placed on the table, it was time to drink memories, “I no longer have any news from him, only our Polaroids scattered in a drawer.” 

The crazy man's eyes landed on the grass, while all those photos taken passed one after the other in his mind. The times were so beautiful then, until everything was ruined.

Michael put a hand on his friend's knee, looking her in the eye, “maybe it's better for both of us, Trevor has always been a loose cannon.”

“I know, it's just...I wish I had a goodbye too, instead of just disappearing.”

“He must have had his reasons, as always.”

“Imagine what he would do if he saw you still alive!” 

De Santa's face went pale all of a sudden, remembering Trevor's reaction when he found out he wasn't dead. 

“Yeah...” He ran a hand through his hair, thinking that his best friend would find out about that meeting. There was a possibility that Michael actually could die this time.

“Are you okay?” 

(Y/N)'s sweet, reassuring tone warmed Mikey's heart, remembering why he lied to T: to protect her. Their relationship wasn’tlike his with Amanda, it was more dangerous and at times toxic, even though they both loved each other. Seeing her suffer was really a punch in the chest, she didn't deserve it. 

“I'm fine, I noticed it's late...I’ll take you home.”

As soon as T saw Mikey's car drive away from the house, he let out a very loud scream. He wanted to get rid of all the anger he had inside, he couldn't believe it all. His best friend, his ex-girlfriend...his head throbbed so hard the more he thought about it. He wanted to destroy the whole house, but he knew it was the wrong thing. He wanted an explanation, he didn’t know why his life is made up of so many lies. Falling to his knees, he runshis hands, decorated with small tattoos and scars, across his face. Punching the dirt was of no use. Trevor just wanted his old life back. 

Michael parked in front of (Y/N)'s front door. Despite the laughs and smiles, he was not satisfied with the evening because of him. He thought at the same time that he was wrong and that he did the right thing.

“Next time I invite you to my house and I will cook!”

“Ehy, I hope you have learned how to do this.”

“You bet, Mike.” 

Before finally saying goodbye, the two longtime friends hugged each other tightly. And it was all that everyone needed, to feel the affection of those we love.

“Always try your best, Michael. You can always do it.”

“The same for you.” 

He saw her go out of the car and go towards the door, and when they both looked at each other one last time, they exchanged a greeting with the hand. 

Michael didn't know who waited for him.


	3. III – Lies.

**Not A Secret Anymore**

The car took off at high speed, giving the impression of running away from something. Or  someone. 

Michael's only thought was to go home, sleep and dream of a perfect life. A different life from the one he was living, in which he was happy with Amanda, his two children who showed him affection with the smallest gestures and his friends. Only it was impossible to have it, since you can’t go back in time to change everything. It would be too easy. 

The lights of the city accompanied his thoughts, with the radio in the background, making the air almost cinematic. Even if a question from the subconscious tortured M's head: why are you doing this to Trevor? 

He couldn’t give himself a definitive answer, it was too complicated to find a justification. The worst adjectives could be attributed to his best friend, it is true, but there was no denying that he was faithful. He hadn't even once tried to betray him. He was a true friend, compared to him. Michael pretended to stay in the living room of the dead, sipping whiskey by the pool, while Trevor was there to miss him every day. Sometimes he repelled himself. 

“Fuck off.” These were the only two words that came out of Mike's mouth, after parking his black car as darkness. He could sit there depressed, resting his head on the steering wheel, like the nights he didn't want to hear his wife's complaints. He knew it wasn't worth it. Also, by staying inside the car, it would cause a problem for Trevor and his surprise. 

After opening the door and going out, entering the house was accompanied by his joke, even though his family was not there.

“Daddy’s back home!”

He immediately climbed the stairs and reached the bedroom, where the photos of his and Amanda's wedding looked at him almost with contempt. He didn't like looking at those photos, they reminded him of the happiness he was used to. Michael took off his suit and shoes and immediately a sense of lightness pervaded him. Now he just needed to wash his face and breathe again. The bathroom window was open, but nothing you needed to worry about. The wind gave him goosebumps, he didn't like the feeling this time. When the water reached his face, all the thoughts of guilt were washed away. 

When he turned off all the lights, there was only him and the darkness, his old partner. 

It was time to sleep.

Trevor leaned against his best friend's bedroom wall, watching him all night. He would have enjoyed giving him a good morning, even if among all the emotions he felt now there was none positive. T watched as Mikey kept turning and turning in that huge bed, knowing what it's like to have nightmares. And if on the one hand he could understand it, on the other he became a complete stranger. Only morning would give the necessary answers.

When De Santa finished his journey into the world of dreams, he felt extremely heavy. The heaviness didn’t go away even if he turned to the right or left. When his eyes opened, they saw an all too familiar face. The lids closed and opened several times, not believing what was in front of them.

“AH!” Michael screamed, jumping out of bed and falling to the cold floor, “What the fuck are you doing here, Trevor?!”

T didn’t answer immediately, on the contrary, he got out of bed and looked at his best friend in silence.

“Y’know, Mikey...I don’t like bullshit.”

“What are you talking about?” Michael didn’t understand immediately, probably due to the recent awakening, but he was beginning to feel anxious. His head felt like a puzzle made up of more than a thousand pieces. 

“DON’T PLAY WITH ME!” The high tone rumbled across the walls of the house like thunder, “I saw everything last night.”

And here the mental light bulb went on. A drop of cold sweat traced a path on Mike's forehead: Trevor had discovered it. His brain could only think “fuck it, fuck it!”, a warning sign.

“I can explain everything...”

“You better be.” 

M got up off the ground and leaned against the wall, face to face with his friend. He couldn't invent any more excuses, he didn't even have the time. Trevor's foot pounded on the floor, going in rhythm with his heartbeat. 

“Well, I have been in contact with (Y/N) for quite some time.” His eyes could not even look away, “but there is a reason why I didn't tell you.”

“And what would it be? Is it getting fun to hide things from old Trevor? Uh?”

“No!” The adrenaline was recharging in his veins, Michael was regaining his strength, “I kept it hidden because you made her suffer enough, Trevor. She has not recovered even after ten years!”

“Since when did you play the role of Cupid?” The distance between the two had decreased, both could hear the other's breaths, “If she's still like that, it's because she loves me.”

“And you return her by abandoning her.”

“Bullshit! I had to do it because of you!”

“Because of me?! I have done all of this to protect my family!”

“We saw how you protected them...they even abandoned you.”

The distance between the two of them increased again as Trevor started pacing the room, hands in his hair. Michael crossed his arms and looked at the ceiling, thinking how true that last statement was. Two best friends, two broken hearts. 

“Give me her address.”

Mike knew he had no other choice, fighting him made no sense. He had tried, and it would serve as a lesson in not intruding on other people's love life anymore.

“Promise me not to make her suffer again.”

“I promise.”


End file.
